


It Began as a Game

by TaeFansick



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, i dare you, pry this otp from me, you were warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: Originally posted on FFNRed has yet to confess his feelings to Zim. Could this be his chance?





	It Began as a Game

There are many rules one must follow when among fellow Irkens; certain social norms that are encouraged to the point that any alternative is scoffed at or even considered taboo. And the Elites in training were well aware of this fact. In fact, there were certain courses that were required in which every Elite is told what they are allowed and not allowed to do.

First off, all Irkens are encouraged to dress modestly. Exposing one's shoulders, feet, or hands in public could have one dubbed as no more than a whore. And putting a fellow Irken in such a state made one a deviant.

Second, never touch a fellow Irken's antenna. The reason given for this is the antenna are needed to hear and smell. If it's damaged, you're no good to the Armada and will be demoted to civilian status. A damaged antenna means a damaged soldier.

Third, while in training, intimate relationships are forbidden. Once out of training, the rules may or may not change according to who's in charge of your squad. Until then, keep to yourself. The last thing the Armada needed was to deal with Elites running around like love-sick smeets.

Three very basic rules. Of course, the instructors spent time going into further detail, but for the most part, Elites were told that so long as they kept these three things in mind, then there should be no problems.

But that didn't stop some of the Elites from disregarding the rules every now and then. Even the top Elites.

Currently, there was a relatively large group of them gathered around a table, cheering and hollering. As they were all on break from missions while the staff were having their seven-night-cycle session of meetings to discuss progress reports. As so many Elites were passing the time by playing a new game they came across out of boredom called Too Hot. The game consisted of two kissing without touching one another. Whoever touched the other first or pulled back completely lost. And as a result, the winner was able to do whatever they wanted to the looser. Whatever. They. Wanted.

And at the centre of the group right now, playing the game, was Red and Purple. Red was currently the champion of the game and was ever confidently watching through unimpressed lidded eyes while Purple, on the other hand, had his eyes clenched shut, his face blue with embarrassment and his hands clenched before him as he leaned over to meet Red's lips on the bench. Then after what seemed like an eternity of cheering, Purple finally pulled back, wiping at his mouth with his sleeve. The fellow Irkens watching all beamed and chattered excidedly as Red smirked, pulling away from his leaned position calmly and looking around.

He didn't even bother trying to make the loser do anything. There was nothing he wanted other than to win and be recognized as the superior being he is.

"So, that makes me still reigning champion," Red stated proudly, smiling at Purple, who rolled his own eyes in response.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyone would be way to intimidated to take it further with you," Purple pointed out. "The only reason you win is everyone eventually pulls back,"

Red narrowed an eye in question. "What do you mean intimidated?" He knew he was superior to the other Elites, but was he really intimidating?

Another Irken spoke up from the group, someone that Red had not bothered to learn the name of. "Actually, that's a good point...Red's in lead to be the next Tallest after Spork,"

"Yeah, challenging Red is practically challenging a Tallest," another commented.

Red hummed in thought. That was pretty flattering...being seen as Tallest before he was ever initiated. "Well, it isn't my fault if I have such an air about me," Red shrugged off.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't be so proud to call yourself champion when you haven't really had good competition," Purple stated matter-of-factly.

"And what do you consider 'good competition'?" Red questioned, frowning at his roommate. He never liked it when Purple tried to bring down his ego.

Purple shrugged again, not expecting Red to take him so seriously. "I dunno...just someone not so easily swayed,"

"You'd have to find someone crazy for that," an Irken scoffed.

"Yeah, like that shorty Zim!"

Red's eyes widened. Zim? Why that name? Why! Just the thought of the smaller Invader made his cardiac spooch thump widely. His darkest secret...

Before he could manage to say anything, much of the group went off in search for the little Irken. Red remained frozen in place for some time. His expression remained stoic on the outside, looking as though he could care less. But Purple noticed something. Something almost behind Red's eyes.

Waiting until Red stood and headed to the room they shared, Purple followed him. "Red, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Red questioned, striding onward.

"You just seem shaken is all. Ever since Zim's name came up-"

"Like I care about such a pathetic defect," Red interrupted, willing his blush down.

Purple hummed a bit. "If you say so...but you may still want to think of something to distract yourself then,"

"What are you talking about?" Red turned to question his partner, embarrassed but unwilling to admit anything.

"Distract yourself," Purple repeated. "You know...when they finally find Zim and make you play that game with him. So you can keep your precious title,"

"Why would I need to distract myself?"

Purple played himself off as casual. "I just thought it was good advice," he replied. "So Zim wouldn't find out that you like him,"

Red turned blue, horrified at that statement. "Pur! Don't say such things!"

Purple rolled his eyes again. "I'll leave you alone for now...to get your head straight. Just think about it," Without waiting for a reply, Purple headed off in the other direction, leaving Red alone at the door to their room.

Disbelieving of what just happened, Red growled and stalked into the room, barely hearing the sound of the door whooshing open and closed. Finally alone, he began pacing back and forth, his mind reeling and his PAK working overtime to calm him down.

He didn't want to admit it, but Purple was right. He needed to think of something to do...as Pur had said: something to distract himself.

He knew that the other Irkens were going to find Zim and make him play that stupid game. And how could Red refuse? He had an image to uphold! Either way, he was in danger of slipping up...If he refused, everyone would want to know why...And knowing Zim, he would be irate that Red didn't see him as worthy competition or something like that and demand Red accept the challenge. And if he accepted...

Red groaned, falling back to his bed and running his gloved hands over his face. Training alongside these other Irkens for years and since day one he had harboured this horrible secret...

The first day of training began with orientation. Red had quickly found Purple, seeing as the other was probably tallest aside from him in comparison to the other Irkens, Red instantly recognized him as a fellow comrade, worthy of being noticed.

Hours had passed as instructor after instructor droned on and on about what courses they would be required to be apart of, how they would be ranked...Finally it came to the portion of the orientation where they were given their assigned partners for the duration of training (that is unless said partner was killed or demoted). Red had been pleased when he got Purple as his partner. He liked the other's honesty and intelligence.

But as the day dragged on and more people were assigned, Red kept an eye on the other Elites, seeing who else would be interesting enough to get to know. And then finally a name was called that would be forever branded in his memory.

"Irken Zim, please come and meet your assigned partner on stage,"

Zim. It was a simple name. Red perked, liking the sound of it. But not as much as much as he liked the sight of the being that walked onto the stage. Red ignored the other Irken that was coming through the doorway to meet him to walk down the other side, to where Red and the other paired Irkens were sitting. He was too fixated on this...Zim...

A shorter Irken, but still so attractive. Red estimated that this Zim must only reach up to a little over his waist. A petite form with nice curves, but not too feminine. His eyes were a common pink, but somehow they were different...Like they...sparkled or something...And his walk was so confident...It only attracted Red to him more...He stood out so much, even though all he was wearing was the standard training uniform that consisted of black boots and gloves along with black long sleeve shirt and leggings. (Black the colour to keep morale up...Doesn't expose much blood or injury while keeping Irken modesty intact.)

And then he saw the Irken that Zim was meeting on the stage. That disgusting blob! His uniform...rumpled! His leggings reflected a grease-like stain on his left leg and his gloves were slinking down his arms, bunching the fabric. Disgraceful! And then that horrid thing...He shook Zim's hand before walking with him! Yes, it was customary, but...Why the hell was this thing allowed to touch this...this beautiful Irken? The only short Irken that was even remotely attractive!

Red snapped back to reality, just as he felt a growl about to rip out of his throat. He shook his head and took a deep breath. What was wrong with him? He couldn't like...be attracted to...a Smaller...

Could he?

Red frowned as he looked up at the ceiling. He had been watching the small Irken forever...And he had managed to even speak to him.

Zim was loud and could be quite a pain, but Red still found that he liked him more and more. He appreciated Zim's honesty, even though he made a point to either tell the shorter to shut up or quit being stupid. He loved that Zim rarely listened to him. He loved Zim's voice, even when it was screaming out how amazing he was and how he-the shortest Irken alive-was going to be Tallest.

Red had to admit, Zim was impressive. He absorbed information like a sponge. He was a genius with machinery and was well trained in combat. Red loved watching Zim fight, even though he despised the fact that fighting meant other Irkens were touching what Red considered to be his.

Years of observation and Red's obsession with Zim didn't fade at all. But still...even though Zim had grown to reach Red's chest, he was still one of the shortest Irkens to ever live (other than smeets). Red wasn't sure if it was allowed for him to...care about another, let alone a Smaller. Why couldn't he just love Purple? At least he was almost the same height...Even though Zim had Purple beat into the dirt in every category other than height...

A quick knock came to the door, interrupting Red's thought process.

He groaned. "What is it?"

"Red! Come out! We've got Zim here!" Laughing and shuffling around was heard outside the door, and Red's lekku perked to attention.

He sat to attention, horrified. Zim was outside his door? Now? He quickly composed himself and strode over, opening the door. Sure enough, there in front of the group, being shoved forward, was a very confused Zim, looking up at him while the other Irkens were gathered around, waiting excitedly for Red to make his move.

So Red put on the fake smug smile, looking down at his beloved Zim. "Well...so they hunted you down," Red commented, a little proud that his voice didn't betray his inner turmoil. "Did they tell you what for?"

Zim frowned. "You Tallers never tell Zim anything," he pointed out. "All I know is I was dragged from an important project that I want to get back to!"

Zim and his projects...True, they usually were destructive, but Red had always loved a good explosion.

...Okay, bad thoughts...

Red nodded. "Well, then, let me explain what they dragged you here for since they neglected to mention it," Red replied, seeing it as the perfect chance to buy some time. "Some of the Elites have been taking part in a game. This game consists of self-control and so far I have been deemed superior. And so, these Tallers here...they wanted to see if you could out-rank me,"

Zim scowled, as Red expected. "Zim can out-rank any Taller in anything! Tell Zim this game,"

Red nodded, trying to will his blush down. "You just...kiss. And whoever touches the other first or pulls away in retreat loses. The winner then decides what to do with the looser,"

It was quiet for a moment, the Elites looking back and forth between Red and Zim, waiting for Zim to accept, not at all ready for what came out of the Smaller's mouth.

"A...kiss? What's that?"

Red was nearly floored. True, signs of affection weren't encouraged, but there was no way Zim was so clueless, right? Red had been watching him for years...Zim was a genius! Practically at Red's level!

Red looked up to the other Tallers, noticing that they too looked shocked. Noting this, Red cleared his throat and gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the group. "Please excuse us for a moment," he commented, gently taking Zim's shoulder and pulling him into the room, earning another confused look from the shorter Irken.

Turning to Zim, Red gestured to Purple's chair settled beside his own. "Please, have a seat," Zim eyed Red, still confused, but reluctantly sat down, swinging one leg over the other and crossing his arms over his chest, his head held high. How long had Red wanted Zim in his room...Resisting the urge to bite his lip, he sat down across from Zim, those pink eyes glued to him. "I don't think it would be fair to make you take part in something you don't understand,"

Zim turned blue at that. "Don't talk down to Zim! Just because you're taller, does not mean you are all-knowing!"

Red frowned at that. "Zim, I just want to explain what a kiss is so you-"

"Zim does not need you to speak down to him! Either you play the game or not, yes? And those idiots out there," Zim pointed to the door, "expect us to play. Now, are we going to or not?"

Red sat in stunned silence, staring at Zim forever. Another excided knock came to the door again and one of the Irkens shouted through the metal: "Hey, Red! Are you going to do it?"

Red looked back over at Zim, who was eyeing him expectingly as if to say 'well?', one of his eyes narrowed in questioning.

I'm never going to get another chance like this...

"Yes. Yes, I am," Red shouted back, standing up and moving over to Zim, kneeling down so he had to look up, Zim beginning to back up a bit in response. Slowly, he leaned up, tilting his face. Then barely above a whisper, he spoke. "Remember: whoever touches the other first looses. Whoever pulls back looses. And if you lose..." he smirked. "I can do whatever I want with you, "Without waiting for a response, Red-after years of waiting and longing-pressed his lips softly against Zim's, hearing Zim gasp in response.

Never before playing this game had Red noticed how another's lips felt. Zim's were so soft and inviting. They melded so perfectly with his...like the shorter Irken was meant to be his and only his for eternity. For the first time, he also felt like touching someone. He wanted to take his hands and run them over Zim's form...He wanted to hold him...

He nipped at Zim's lower lip, wanting more of this sweet and unique taste. Hesitantly, he pressed more into the kiss, licking to ask for entrance, growling lowly with pleasure.

It was then that Zim's eyes shot open and he pulled back, covering his mouth and looking at Red in shock. He retreated as far back in the chair as he could, his knees at his chest.

Red was immediately disappointed, frowning at Zim. The shorter Irken looked away, unable to stand the gaze any longer. What was this thing that Red had done to him? Why was this a game? How could something like that be considered fun? It did feel good, though...Even if it was a little frightening...And...why did Red growl at him? Did he do something wrong? The idea of being on the Taller's bad side was horrifying...True, Zim had raised his voice to Red in the past but...he had never earned such a response...And then Zim remembered he had lost. What would Red make him do?

Red stood, unable to stand the silence, and strode to the door, opening it and seeing the eager Irkens nearly fall over in anticipation. Without waiting for their questions, Red held a hand up, a silent request for them to let him talk without interruption. "Yes, we played the game. Yes, I am still a champion. No, you cannot tease Zim over it," At their questioning gazes, Red continued. "I really don't think he understands, even after playing. I need to take the time to explain what has transpired. I don't want someone ridiculed because they're innocent, even if they are a Smaller. Even if they are Zim," Red hated that Zim was insulted just because he was a little loud or a little destructive...All Irkens had flaws. So Zim's were more noticeable than most others...That shouldn't make him a target. "Now, if you'll all please leave, I would like time alone to explain my actions to Comrade Zim," Their eyes widened before he shut the door. And when Red turned to Zim, he noticed that Zim was also giving him the same look of shock. It made sense. No one called Zim a comrade, even though that was the title every Irken was supposed to have while in training. Zim had never been so lost before. Wasn't Red mad at him? Why would he defend him like that?

Red went back over to Zim, once again kneeling in front of him, noting how much more vulnerable Zim looked at that moment. "Zim, if you have any questions, please ask," Red pressed. He hated to do this to Zim. He never should have forced himself in any way onto Zim. It was taboo on Irk...the greatest taboo! He could be imprisoned for such a thing...Death if he pushed further without educated consent.

Zim watched Red closely, a million questions buzzing in his head. If Red would answer any one of them...it would help. "Zim...wants to know if...if this game is dangerous..."

"...It can be," It was the most honest answer Red could give.

"...Then...by that logic, does Red wish to put Zim in danger?"

"No!" Red reached to grasp one of Zim's arms in his panic. "Zim, I would never hurt you!"

"Then why did you growl at Zim? Never has anyone made that noise at Zim other than in fights!"

Growl? Red nearly fell back as realization hit him. "Ah...that...No, that wasn't...wasn't an angry...growl. It was a...a good growl," The taller Irken nearly winced. He sounded so stupid...Good growl...Dear Irk... "See, sometimes, when Irkens feel...good...they can growl,"

Zim blushed at that. "Zim...made you feel...good?" It was such an odd thing to accept...Making someone feel something other than anger or jealousy. Especially the Irken he so admired from afar...

Red smiled at that. "Yeah...Really good," he replied. "Didn't I make you feel good?"

Zim turned a darker shade of blue at that. "G-good...? W-well...it wasn't...bad..." How on Irk was he supposed to say that his squeedilyspooch did flips when Red did that so-called 'kiss'? How was he supposed to say he wanted to touch the Taller? It felt like...how he felt when he looked at the Taller...only much stronger...

Red's cardiac-spooch pounded, seeing that there was a spark of something in those wonderous pink eyes. He smiled, wanting more of that look. He wanted to make Zim swoon...He wanted to be the only thing Zim wanted... "Would you like me to make you feel good again?"

Zim looked at him questioningly. "But...I lost before,"

"So you'd rather I punish you?" Red smirked. "In all honesty, it's all the same thing,"

"How can it be the same thing?"

Red didn't reply right away. Instead, he took the glove of the arm he was holding and slipped it off, exposing skin that one should never expose to another aside from a medic or mate. This much Zim understood as he watched in fascination and awe, doing nothing to stop the Taller. He was even more shocked when Red lifted Zim's hand to his lips, kissing the skin there. When Red gazed back up at Zim, he saw more in those pink eyes: longing...desire...questioning...

Red smiled softly. He had no idea Zim could be so quiet, his mind obviously swirling too fast for words to reach his mouth.

Deciding he rather liked the contact of Zim's skin on his own, Red released Zim's hand to remove his own glove, earning a gasp from Zim before Red took Zim's hand again, making the taller Irken feel a jolt of pleasure at the contact.

"How can it be the same thing...Isn't that what you asked?" Red questioned. Zim nodded, swallowing nervously. Red leaned up again, their faces inches apart. "It will feel good...because why would that change from before? But it will be a punishment...because I know how much you hate to be told what to do. Isn't that right?"

"T-Taller Red..."

"Just Red is fine,"

"We aren't supposed to be doing such things..." Zim reminded him. But Red noticed how Zim's eyes lidded with his own. He recognized his own desire in those sparkling pink orbs.

"We don't need to tell anyone anything," Red replied, slowly inching ever closer. "Just while we're here. Once we leave training...we won't have to hide anything,"

"You want to be with Zim? Forever?" Such a terrific thought that made shivers of pleasure go up and down his spine. Millions of pictures were going through Zim's mind. All of them of him with Red by his side. Not forward...not behind...but standing shoulder to shoulder (so to speak). Red giving him that smile he had earlier...Zim decided he liked that smile...He also liked how close Red was...He wanted him closer...

"Only if you want me that long," Red was in disbelief. How had this happened? Was he pushing his secret love too far? He was almost certain he was but...Zim seemed so...at peace. Red knew that Zim was also moving ever closer to him...But it wasn't enough.

Unable to take it any more, Red kissed Zim once again, thrilled when Zim seemed to respond, though it was clear he was inexperienced. It didn't matter. Red smiled into the kiss, nipping once again at Zim's lower lip.

Between the feel of Red's hand holding his own and Red's lips pressed against his, Zim felt dazed, moving to the edge of the seat to press closer to the taller Irken. He shivered, trying to mimic what Red was doing to his lip, not sure if he was doing right. He gasped when he felt Red's tongue lick at his lips, Red taking advantage and slipping his tongue into Zim's mouth. The smaller ones eyes shot back open in shock, mewling at the feel of Red's tongue exploring his mouth.

Red growled at the sound and taste of his love and moved to grasp the back of Zim's neck, pulling him off the chair completely and moving the smaller one onto his lap, making Zim straddle him. Zim caught up in the new feelings of overwhelming pleasure, moved to hold onto Red's shoulders, clinging to him desperately. He felt like his mind was fogged. He could feel the small vibrations of Red's growl and it made his cardiac-spooch jump before he reminded himself that Red said it was a good sound when they did this.

When they broke for air, Red placed his forehead against Zim's, taking in the look of Zim's flushed features, adoring how breath-taking his love looked. Zim had always been beautiful to him but this was special. He knew he was the only one to see Zim like this. The only one to hold him like this. The only one to kiss him. That made him happier than he thought possible.

Wasting no time with this, Red began to pepper kisses all along Zim's face and jaw before trailing down to his neck, pushing the neck of his shirt down and out of the way.

Going by pure instinct at this point, Zim craned his neck for the Taller, his eyes fluttering at the affection being given to him. Moaning softly in approval, he began squirming in Red's grasp and unknowingly pressing himself into Red's growing problem below, making the other growl again, deeper than before.

Red quickly moved to grasp Zim's hips and make the Smaller move again, Red's head tossing back in response as he bucked up to meet the contact. Zim moaned loudly at the friction, suddenly feeling like he was too confined in his uniform. "R-Red...I...I feel strange..."

Red chuckled. "Good strange?"

Zim smiled shyly. "It's...nice," he confessed. "I like it..." He nuzzled into Red's shoulder, loving the warmth of another body against his.

"I think I know something you'll like better," Red whispered out huskily. He turned his head to Zim's lekku, taking one into his mouth and coiling his tongue around it, earning a loud moan to rip from Zim's throat. Pleased with the reaction, Red kept going, moving his attention up and down the stalk before moving to the other.

Shuddering breaths escaped the smaller one, petite hips rocking into stronger ones and making Red let out pleasured sounds of his own. "R-Red! Red, more, please!"

"That's exactly what I want to hear," Red kissed Zim passionately on the lips again, enjoying the way Zim wrapped his arms around his neck. He took advantage and made Zim wrap his legs around his waist and picked him up off the ground, turning with Zim in his arms before laying his beloved down on the nearby bed (he made sure it was his bed and not Purple's), crawling to be on top of him, their lips never separating for an instant. Red pulled back, licking playfully at Zim's neck. "For being so innocent, you catch on really quick..."

Zim smiled up at Red, making Red's breath catch in his throat. "Of course. Zim has tried to tell you before that he is amazing,"

"And I believed it every time you said it," Red replied. "If I recall correctly, it was you who never believed in my abilities,"

"I wouldn't say that..." Zim muttered, looking away.

"Oh?" Red nipped at Zim's neck playfully, making Zim arch his back and mewl wantingly. "I think I need to prove to you exactly how amazing I am, so you know I'm worthy of you,"

Zim bit his lip, pushing Red gently back, just enough that their gazes were locked. Red's smile faded into an expression of thoughtfulness as he waited to see what Zim would do, what he would say. He didn't have to wait long.

"Do you...really think that highly of Zim? Or...are you just saying these things because you can? Because...no one would believe Zim if he said that you did all this. Even if I told the instructors...they wouldn't believe Zim,"

Red frowned at this. Since when was Zim so self-conscious? He never said anything other than how great he was, about how he was going to be Tallest...Red had never seen this side of him...And it made him come to a very good conclusion: Zim is very good at hiding things. This small Irken...the one that Red had been watching for years...actually thought that Red would use him. "Zim...you know what this is, don't you? At least a little...What we're doing,"

Zim nodded, worry clear on his face even though it was obvious he was trying to hide it. "Zim knows," he forced out, barely audible.

"Then you should also know how important it is. To all Irkens," Red continued. "And I've never done this with anyone else,"

"What about the game?"

"It shouldn't have started that way," Red admitted. "I shouldn't have let them track you down for some stupid game. But I'm glad I did...because I got to be with you this way." Red kissed Zim's forehead softly, wanting to continue what they had before but knowing Zim's feelings were much more important than what he had in mind. "Tell me to stop and I will. You can leave right now. And I'll never say a word about it. I'll never do such things like I did today ever again. I don't want to hurt you, Zim..." He pulled back, seeing a serious look on Zim's face and he was terrified that Zim would push him off and walk out, never to speak to Red again.

But it never came. Instead, Zim broke the silence. "Zim...I...I want to stay...but on one condition,"

"Anything,"

Zim looked away, embarrassed. "I don't want to wait until after training to have you by my side...I want you always...Like real mates,"

Red smiled, relief flooding his senses. "What about the other Elites? And the instructors?"

Zim frowned, looking back up at Red. "I don't care. I just want you,"

"I want you, too, Zim. And did you notice?"

A pink eye narrowed in question. "Notice what?"

"You're saying 'I' more and more...You're becoming comfortable with me," Red felt a swell of pride at being able to be close to the distant Irken. How could he ever throw that away? "And I would be honoured to be your mate,"

That was it. That final statement and Zim ripped away his other glove with his teeth before pulling Red down for another kiss, rekindling their passion. Red followed Zim's example and removed his other glove, tossing it carelessly behind him before running the now bare hand up Zim's shirt, making Zim shiver. Red groaned in pleasure, pressing his hips down into his love's, beyond excited again. In almost no time, he felt Zim's hands on the hem of his shirt, lifting it up. Red pulled back just long enough to rid himself of the garment before going back to kissing Zim again, slipping his tongue into the sweet cavern he'd come to crave.

Zim moved both his hands over Red's chest, mewling at the feel of the dangerous and lithe form and being spurred on even more. Quickly he kicked his boots off and wrapped his legs around Red, pulling the lower half of Red's body to his own. It was so exciting to have someone so strong and talented among the Elite to see him as a mate.

Red took no time in pulling back once again to make quick work of Zim's shirt, growling again as he saw Zim bare. The smaller one wasn't nearly as toned as he was, but Red had seen Zim fight and knew this body was capable of taking damage and doing plenty in return. Yet, despite all the fights, there wasn't a mark on him, as Red had expected. So perfect...He grinned and moved to pull Zim's leggings down, his cardiac-spooch pounding faster as inch after inch of wonderful bare skin was exposed to him, Zim's excitement becoming evident. Still, once Red got those leggings off, his goal was to bring that partial excitement to 'can't take it anymore'. Giving his observing lover a wicked grin he set a hand on Zim's left hip to hold him down in place, moving the other hand to his slit, where he was already slick, causing Zim to jump, a breathy moan escaping him as he gripped the comforter tightly. Pleased with the response, Red continued, easing a single finger into his love and hummed in approval at the tight heat. Slowly he began to move the digit in and out as a sort of preview of what was to come.

Zim clapped both hands over his mouth, his eyes wide, moans being torn from him. He had never in his wildest dreams would have thought that someone would touch him in such a way...let alone Red! And he loved it. Timidly, he spread his legs even more, silently praying for more of the taller's attention.

Red's eyes were glued to Zim's face, adoring the reactions he received. He added a second finger and pressed in deeper, finding Zim's shaft and granting it attention, running his fingers along it. In no time at all, it was standing proudly from its sheath, begging for more touches.

Pausing, Red memorized the picture before him of Zim laying splayed out, waiting to be claimed by him. The best part of it was knowing that this may have been their first time together, but it certainly wouldn't be their last. Not if Red could help it.

Determined to claim the one he had spent years pining for, Red freed his own erection from its confines, nearly hissing as it met the chilled air. He lowered himself, using a hand to gently pull Zim's hands away from his mouth, Zim just watching him dazed...love-struck, even. "Are you ready? This may hurt at first..."

Zim nodded, still lost for actual words at the moment. Taking that as the best response he could get at the moment, Red smiled encouragingly and positioned himself at Zim's entrance. Zim bit his lip but remained as still as possible, his eyes glued to Red the whole time, feeling lost in some fantasy. His breath caught as he began to feel the tip of Red's erection slip into him, clutching the pillow under his head. Red's eyes rolled back, disbelieving of the incredible tight heat he was pressing into. Slowly he eased further and further in, making Zim whimper beneath him. Red paused his movements, a twinge of guilt creeping in as he noticed tears escaping Zim's now closed eyes.

Leaning back down, Red kissed and licked the tears away in an attempt to comfort his love. Zim nuzzled up against Red in thanks, the pain from below beginning to subside. Still, he noticed. "R-Red...y-you're not all the way in..." he reminded the other quietly, gently pressing his hips up in emphasis.

Red groaned, bucking his own hips in response before he managed to catch himself. Slowly he pressed the rest of the way in, making Zim yelp and cling to his shoulders. Red hissed at the pleasant pain of Zim's claws digging into him. "Damnitt, Zim, you feel so good,"

Zim squirmed under the Taller and desperately kissed along Red's neck, jaw and shoulders, trying to get that friction below. "Red, please...I need it," Smiling at Zim's eagerness, Red kissed him passionately, using it as a distraction as he pulled back just enough that only the tip remained before plunging back in, full force, making Zim scream out. "Oh, dear Irk!"

Red kept going, moving hard and picking up the pace, going faster and faster with each thrust. He growled long and low, trying to hold back so as to make this perfect moment last. He had fantasized about this for so long, but never would he have thought that Zim would feel so perfect around him, under him, squirming and screaming out, begging for more...It was almost too much to take.

Zim had a hard time remembering what had happened up to that point. He clutched to anything he could, his hands flying from Red to the comforter to the pillow below him, unable to make up his mind. No matter what he grabbed onto, he was lost, flying in a whirlwind of pleasure that only Red could create. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that his body was being pushed and pulled with each thrust, the bed's frame smacking into the wall in protest to their frenzy. A small voice in Zim's head reminded him that there would be evidence of this encounter on the wall but he quickly brushed it off, rather liking the idea. Lights flashing behind his eyelids, the Smaller wrapped his legs tightly around Red's waist, squeezing him and urging Red to keep hitting that spot inside of him that made him scream and see wondrous stars...an entire galaxy of unexplored wonder dancing just before his eyes.

Feeling close to the edge, Red moved harder, his pace losing its rhythm. Unwilling to be the only one to fall into oblivion, he grasped Zim's own erection tightly, his hand moving up and down so fast on it it was practically a blur. Unable to take it any more, Zim screamed Red's name louder than either of them thought possible, cumming hard and tightening even more around Red, making the Taller tumble over the edge with his love, scooping Zim up in his arms and kissing him with desperate gratitude.

The two eventually slowed, their high subsiding. The only sounds that remained were of them gasping for air. Red could still feel Zim trembling in his arms a bit, the Smaller clearly worn from the activity. Red smiled proudly at that, nuzzling into Zim's bare neck and feeling the vibrations of Zim purring happily, to which Red replied with his own content purr, a sound he had no memory of ever making before this moment. Pulling back, Red gazed into Zim's eyes, seeing the shorter one smiling softly up at him.

They almost missed the sound of the door whishing open.

Wide-eyed, Zim moved to grab the pillow below him and use it to cover himself as much as he could manage, Red turning to yell and demand who in the hell dared to interrupt, seeing Purple in front of the same group of Irkens that brought Zim to the room. All of their faces were showing signs of shock and the air became thick with silence for several moments. And just as Red was about to leap off the bed and tell them off...they broke out cheering.

"Explain the game, my ass!"

"I knew Red was a deviant! I just knew it!"

"So much for mister Top Elite! Such a rebel!"

"And Zim, too! I can't believe it!"

The only one that remained silent was Purple, who was shaking his head in disbelief, a smile on his lips.

Red blushed darkly, turning to Zim who was shyly looking away, obviously not used to positive attention. Shrugging, Red adjusted his leggings, his erection long since back in its sheath, and pulled Zim against his side before turning to address the group again, their cheers having died down a little bit. "Good a time as any, I suppose. Comrades, I'd like to announce that Comrade Zim here is officially my mate. I don't think I need to tell you all that it means I will no longer tolerate any harassment towards him,"

The others at the door just shrugged, some beaming and giving a small applause before Purple turned to them. "Alright! Satisfied? Now leave before I break all your legs! Go! Shoo!" Once the group dispersed, Purple came in, shutting the door behind him and sighing, picking clothes off the floor. "Honestly, you two cause more trouble than the rest of the Elites put together!" He strode over to the bed, handing a bundle to Zim and smiling at the smaller one. "Take care of this one," he said, pointing to Red. "He's hopeless,"

Zim, still blushing, nodded and smiled, holding his clothes to his chest and still clutching the pillow that was covering him.


End file.
